


Just Us Three

by Jay42Leatherback666



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: A lil' fluff at the end, Kinda BDSM not really, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Possible Cringe?, Smut, mainly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay42Leatherback666/pseuds/Jay42Leatherback666
Summary: Minho and Newt decide to have a bit of fun with their boyfriend by torturing him with pleasure before getting their fill.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

> I found this from old files I did years ago. Somehow it's better than what I can write now -_- . Enjoy. Or not. I can't tell you what to do. I mainly just did this for fun.

Sweat trickled down his flushed, hotly bothered skin like scorch marks. His muscles spasmed again as he fought off his instinct to bring his hand down and stroke himself where he needed friction most.  
But two things kept him from doing so: the seizing pleasure that jolted through him with every tremor the vibrator in his ass sent him and the heated, two pairs of eyes watching him from across the room who would undoubtedly intervene if he did go against such specific instructions.  
So Thomas lay there, writhing in a lust-blinded mess as indecipherable waterfall of words spilled from his saliva-thick mouth; occasional words, such as ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’ or ‘please you shanks’ could be made out. This only brought him amused smirks.  
The sheets he was sprawled on were wrinkled and the pillows askew from his constant squirming, hands seeking to find purchase.  
Across the room and by the door stood Thomas’s two boyfriends who watched him with half-lidded eyes that raked his body. Newt braced his arms against the threshold of the doorway, he himself panting with Minho at his back, the Asian’s muscled arms drawn across the smaller’s chest, gripping Newt’s slim shoulders. Minho rutted now and again against Newt, leaning and fitting against the blond male just right so his clothed dick sat in his fleshy mounds of ass; solely giving ease to friction when a sinful moan or dirty sentence ripped itself from Thomas’s throat. When he did this, Newt gave a little whimper of pleasure, wordlessly begging Minho to continue but the older boy would just up the voltage of the vibrator in Thomas who always gave a yelp as it gave a ghost of pressure against his prostate.  
This had been continuing for hours until Thomas was a blubbering mess of need and want to be filled and fucked by his boyfriends. Until Newt was a whining, whimpering mess that begged Minho to just give the both of them some sort of friction- some push towards the edge they craved. Until Minho himself was shaking from having to restrain himself from freeing his clothed erection for Newt to go down on his knees and suck while he fingered Thomas open for him.  
Yet Minho kept himself in check, now and again murmuring into Newt’s reddened ear while keeping his dark eyes on their spasming boyfriend, “Should we up the vibrator for him?” for which Newt could only respond with a whimper and small, breathy groan that sounded near feminine when Thomas yelped at the sudden change.  
It was only when their mark-flecked boyfriend shouted out, “Fuck, Minho, fuck! You betta’ fu-u-ck me soon; betta’ fill me with your big fucking cock till I cum! Fuck!” Then Minho bit down on the spot under Newt’s ear with a growl before drawing away.  
At first, Newt whined at the loss of glorious heat and contact but a sudden reign of control returned to his flaming eyes. He and Minho shared a look that was suited for demons.  
Together, they both stalked over to Thomas.  
Thomas keened at his two boyfriends who flanked him either side of their mussed bed.  
Newt gave a chuckle, leaning over and dipping the bed, “Now, now, Tommy, patience.”  
Thomas opened his mouth to- somehow -respond when he gave a yelp. The glorious sensation of a fast-paced vibrator slipped from his lubed hole, leaving him moaning at the loss. He looked down at the end of the bed to see a smirking Minho retrieving the sex toy which he lapped at while looking Thomas right in the eyes.  
Flinging back his head onto the sheets, Thomas’s moan was swallowed by Newt. Newt lazily, infuriatingly, took his sweet, sweet time exploring, mapping out every crook and cranny of his cavernous mouth of burning heat. All the while feather-light touches skimmed over his beaded flesh of abdomen and limbs and hips, missing that one spot that needed contact more than anything, steadily dripping pre-cum down his long length and onto his stomach.  
Then that sensation was gone, Newt drawing back and leaving Thomas hazily confused, lips used and plump, a callous finger running over his bottom lip. He barely had any time to breathe, however, as he was suddenly grasped by the hip and tossed onto his stomach.  
The tall boy groaned at the first touch to his heavy, hard cock. Then hissed as those too-large hands to be Newt’s grabbed his hips again and pulled him backwards till he was on his hands and knees.  
The bed dipped both behind and in front of him. A sight that made his mouth water came into his line of vision: Newt’s leaking cock that glistened in the low light, long and thick and ready to take him apart.  
Rough hands skimmed his backside, massaging his round mounds that were dotted with a mole of two of which Minho didn't hesitate to bite into. Thomas gave a yelp of surprise, jerking forwards, which turned into a breathy moan of, “Shit.” as a warm tongue traced the bite marks. He let out a desperate keen as the same tongue was dragged downwards, through his crack.  
“Shh, Tommy, shh,” Newt comforted, spindly fingers cascading through his short, dark hair and caressing his face, “I've got you. We got you.”  
He felt the Asian rise to his knees and a weight rest against his hole, slick with lube from the previous dildo in his ass. Except he knew nothing beat the real thing of flesh and heat and sweat and everything that were his boyfriends.  
“Colour?” Minho’s deep voice came from behind, making Thomas swallow.  
“Green,” he barely managed before in one smooth thrust, Minho slid into him.  
“Oh my fucking God!” Thomas screamed out, “Fu-!”  
His latter curse was cut short when Newt slid his own cock into Thomas’s mouth. He moaned as Minho bottomed out inside him, causing the blond boy above him to mutter out a curse at the vibrations sent through his dick.  
They both gave him a second to adjust until he hummed his approval and Minho drew out in one slow thrust and bottomed out again. Newt soon followed suit once he looked like he wasn't about to come in his boyfriend's hot, tight mouth.  
Because shit was Tommy good at taking cock, from both ends. How velvety the inside of that mouth which caused so much trouble felt and how he took it without any complaint, obedient behind closed doors and a mess at his two lovers.  
Newt continued until he was seated to his hilt, Thomas trying not to gag on his impressive length,swallowing around Newt who had a string of curses fly from his swollen lips from the previous makeout. He drew back before shooting back in, Thomas dragging his tongue as much as he could on the underside of his cock.  
“Fuckin’ Hell, Tommy,” Newt moaned, “Do that again and I'll be spilling down your fucken’ throat in no time.”  
Thomas just hummed his approval.  
He fucked back onto Minho’s impressive dick throughout, feeling it pulsing inside him, pushing against his walls as he clamped down on it, forcing the man to growl out and tighten his grip on the bottom’s hip, surely bruise in the morning.  
Minho watches Thomas do this, sliding down onto his shaft which encouraged Minho on, picking up speed. He watched the muscles ripple on his lover's sweaty back, straining at the sensations of having both ends of him full. And not only was Thomas a sight for sore eyes but Minho’s other boyfriend was as well.  
Gripping the male in between them head, Newt jerked his hips forwards to impale Thomas’ face onto his cock. His muscled limbs were strained, streaks of moisture running down his chest and taught abdomen. Dirty blond curls shifted with every movement, beaded with dew drops of sweat, plastering to his temples.  
Minho had never wanted to kiss both his boyfriends more; they were so beautiful, so gorgeous. He didn't know how he'd managed to get so lucky- couldn't express his gratitude enough to have been loved by them.  
So he sped up his pace until Tommy was all but screaming around Newt’s cock, causing the blond’s grip to tighten on his face, matching pace with Minho until Thomas felt he was going to explode from so much pleasure. A kiss was pressed to the base of his spine.  
“Go on, Thomas, baby, cum for us.”  
And Thomas did, jerking violently, spilling onto the dark sheets below them and jolting between the two, shrieking his pleasure that triggered Newt to tip over the edge with his. Tommy downed all of his lover's seed, let it slide down his throat and past his destroyed gag-reflex. He felt a small dribble escape his mouth that Newt caught sight of causing his eyes to roll back in ecstasy.  
At the sight of his two boyfriends coming undone by either his or the other's hands (or mouths) Minho gave a strangled shout and emptied into Thomas’s hole, painting his insides.  
Slowly, they all came down from their high, shaking and gasping. Minho wrapped an arm around Thomas’s waist and hauled him onto a non cum-covered part of the bed, as Newt collapsed against the pillows.  
Ensuring that Thomas wasn't going to get himself into more of mess than he already was, Minho shuffled to the bathroom, retrieving a damp cloth to clean them as best he could. Meanwhile, Newt dragged himself to change the sheets to the best ability with a limp, half-asleep Tommy on them.  
Done cleaning up, the two piled into bed with their third, Minho spooning Thomas from behind while Newt took charge of Tommy’s front.  
“N’wt?” Thomas abruptly said, voice sluggish, “Min’o?”  
“Yes, baby?” Minho asked.  
“What is it, darling?” Newt chorused.  
“L’ve you,” the boy between them mumbled, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the duvet and males.  
Newt and Minho smiled at each other before looking down at their steadily breathing boyfriend.  
“We love you, too,” Minho whispered, planting a kiss onto the back of Thomas’s neck.  
“Always will, love,” Newt countered, placing his own light kiss on top of Tommy’s forehead.  
With that, the trio drifted off to sleep, content smiles plastered on their dopey faces.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut.  
> I think I'm better at reading it than writing it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes be it spelling or fandom- The Maze Runner I haven't been in for a while.


End file.
